10 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut à tous !  
Bon, ce nouvel OS est un peu plus sombre que les autres (quoique celui d'hier n'était pas mal non plus en vrai…), mais contrairement à certains que j'ai changé pour garder l'ambiance joyeuse de Noël, celui-là me tenait vraiment à cœur aussi je l'ai gardé. Bon, même si j'adore l'univers de DC Comics, je ne le connais pas super bien, aussi j'ai pris pas mal de liberté, à la fois dans les caractères que dans l'histoire. Dites-vous presque que cela se passe dans un monde parallèle, ressemblant mais différents. Les super fans, laissez des review pour donner votre avis ! (Les autres aussi d'ailleurs :D ).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisouuuus ! 

oOo 

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Jason Todd n'avait jamais aimé Timothy Drake. Par jalousie surement. Parce que sa présence au manoir lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdue. Cette place qu'il avait laissé vacante. Que Bruce l'eût remplacé, comme il avait remplacé Dick avant lui. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose à cause de son attitude. De cette manière qu'il avait de toujours tout savoir, d'être plus intelligent que les autres. Cette certitude que quoiqu'il arrive, Timothy arriverai à dénicher la vérité, comme il l'avait fait avec l'identité secrète de Batman et ses Robin. Or, Jay n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un sache tout sur lui. Il avait fait des conneries, mais maintenant il avait renoué avec Bruce qui lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, et tiré un trait sur cette période sombre de son passé. Il n'a pas besoin de ce regard qui semble le lire jusqu'au fond de son âme, et de cette présence perpétuelle autour de lui, lui rappelant sans cesse son absence et ses raisons.

Alors Jason se montre ignoble avec Tim. Il l'insulte, le rejette. S'énerve, le menace. De toute façon cela ne doit pas poser tant de problème que ça son attitude, personne ne lui dit rien. Timothy continue de le coller comme un chien ne lâche pas son maître, avec ses babillages aussi incessants qu'inutile, et Jason continue de l'envoyer paître avec virulence.

« Mais laisse-moi ! » « Encore toi ? Mais va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. » « T'as rien d'autre à foutre sérieux ?! » « Tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, et je te butte… »

Un jour, Jason était rentré d'une mission difficile. Une mission dégueulasse où il avait aperçu le Joker* au loin, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Cela l'avait rendu malade, presqu'autant que les souvenirs qui l'avaient assailli, et même la fin de la soirée ne lui avait pas suffi pour calmer ses nerfs. A présent, il était crevé, il avait mal partout et son bras le lançait à cause d'une plaie assez profonde qui saignait encore. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre que Tim était sur lui et l'interpellait.

« Jay, Jay ! Attend. Tu veux que je m'occupe de ta bless… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Jason s'était retourné et de son bras valide l'avait saisi à la gorge et plaqué contre le mur du couloir.

« Quoi encore ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ?! »

« Je… je… je m'inquiète c'est tout… » ça voix était faible, du fait de l'emprise qu'exerçait Jason sur son cou. « Surtout après aujourd'hui et tout… Je me suis dit que… »

« Tu ne sais RIEN. » Le plus âgé avait sifflé, resserrant sa poigne qui avait un hoquet à sa cible. Le jeune homme se débattait maintenant, ses pieds battant dans le vide et ses mains agrippées au poignet qui le retenait, cherchant vainement de l'air. « Tu crois tout savoir, tu crois tout comprendre, mais en réalité tu ne sais rien de moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me connais pas, parce que je ne te laisserai pas me connaitre et surtout, parce que _je ne t'aime pas_. Alors maintenant tu vas cesser de me suivre partout comme un sale cleb' que tu es, surtout tu ne me parle plus. Oublie-moi, compris ?! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour lâcher le jeune homme qui s'écrasa au sol en se tenant la gorge, essayant de retrouver son souffle en râlant. Le brun recula d'un pas en l'observant, puis lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Cependant, la dernière chose qu'il put voir avant de fermer sa porte fus le corps mince de Timothy, roulé en boule et secoué de sanglots silencieux. Et loin de calmer son envie de meurtre, cette scène ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise, et il se dépêcha de détourner son attention. Cependant, au lieu d'avoir l'impression de s'être correctement défendu, il avait plutôt le sentiment étonnant de s'être acharné sur quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de ça, et cette sensation le poursuivi toute le lendemain.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Jason avait commencé à surveiller, d'abord inconsciemment puis de façon régulière, les attitudes de Tim. Malgré l'incident, ce dernier avait continué d'agir comme si de rien n'était, et dès le surlendemain matin l'avait avec un sourire en le voyant entré dans la cuisine. Il semblait juste un peu plus tendu.

Ça, Jay avait remarqué que ce n'était pas seulement avec lui d'ailleurs. En effet, le plus jeune restait sur ses gardes dès que n'importe qui lui montrait un peu d'intérêt ou s'approchait un peu trop. Sauf Alfred. Et lui-même se souvenait-il. Avant.

Il n'y avait pas que ça que le deuxième Robin avait remarqué chez son remplaçant. Ses petites attentions paraissaient plus nombreuses qu'avant. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pris note auparavant. Le petit dej' qu'il retrouvait près lorsqu'il rentrait de patrouille le matin. Une assiette prête à chauffer dans le micro-onde quand sa garde finissait après le repas. Sa trousse de secours toujours pleine. Plus d'une fois en rentrant d'une mission dangereuse il l'avait trouvé endormis devant les écrans de contrôles, encore vêtu de son costume de Red Robin, roulé en boule sur un fauteuil. L'attendant.

Il avait tenté dans parler un peu avec les autres, mais s'était heurter à un mur d'incompréhension et de désintérêt. Seul Alfred avait failli lui donner une réponse, mais c'était ravisé au dernier moment, interrompu par l'arrivée de Bruce et Dick dans la pièce. Et Jason avait commencé à remarquer de nouvelles choses aussi, dans le comportement des autres super héros. Il prit conscience des remarques et méchancetés constantes de Damian. Des critiques de Dick qui ne semblait avoir que ça à dire à Tim, qui ne lui parlait jamais d'autres choses que de ses capacités. Du manque d'intérêt de Bruce, jamais présent. Au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans Gotham, mais ignorant dans sa propre maison. Des disputes constantes avec Stefanie à cause de son rôle de Red Robin, de leur couple qui foutait le camp. De sa mise à l'écart dans le groupe, même lors de leurs moments tous ensembles.

L'image de Tim quittant silencieusement la table lors de l'un de leurs rares repas « en famille », sans personne pour le retenir, ni même le _remarquer_ , le hantait.

Puis un soir, alors qu'il s'était arrêter plus longtemps que d'habitude pour le regarder dormir, encore l'un de ses soirs où Tim l'avait attendu jusqu'à tomber de sommeil, il les avait vu, les cauchemars qui le faisaient s'agiter, tiraient ses traits et pâlir son visage. D'un coup, Jay avait vraiment réalisé que lui aussi, avait vécu des horreurs, avait subi ses choses qui hantent et laissent des traces. Il prit conscience que si le plus jeune le collait autant, ce n'était pas juste pour le mettre hors de lui, loin de là. C'était simplement parce qu'il en avait besoin, de quelqu'un qui reconnaissait son existence, qui ne mettait pas en doute sa place ici. Parce que oui, malgré ses insultes et son comportement vache, aux yeux de Tim Jason était cette personne qui ne le rejetait pas pour ce qu'il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Parce que ses insultes étaient fondées, au moins. Et soudain, Alfred était là, derrière lui. Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis le début.

« Pourquoi… » murmura Jason, sans détacher les yeux du jeune homme endormis. Quelle était réellement sa question ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais le majordome semblait le connaitre plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sa voix était calme, mais aussi étonnement fragile, comme fatiguée. La voix d'un homme qui voit son monde e ceux qu'il aime s'écrouler autour de lui, s'en rien pourvoir faire d'autre que de regarder, impuissant.

« Parce qu'il est plus facile de se voiler la face que de se remettre en question. Il est plus facile de se dire que si soit même on n'est pas un ange de gentillesse, les autres le seront à notre place, plutôt que de regarder la vérité en face et de faire attention à ce qui nous entoure, comme tu l'as fait. Tu as déchiffré un appel à l'aide Jason, à toi d'agir maintenant. »

Ce jour-là, en se réveillant, Timothy eu la surprise de voir qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, déchaussé et couvert d'une couverture. Mais la plus belle des surprises fut pour lui quelques jours plus tard, 14 précisément, quand, en rentrant de sa patrouille il découvrit Jason qui l'attendait, dans le même fauteuil où il faisait ses veilles, un mini sapin décoré à ses pieds et deux parts de buche glacée à la main.

* Petite précision au cas où, le Joker a torturé et tué Jay (avec un pied de biche), puis celui-ci a revécu ect, mais ça explique la violence des souvenirs ^^'


End file.
